


Daughter's lover

by waldmarquis, WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldmarquis/pseuds/waldmarquis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: Jean Valjean finds Marius Pontmercy, his daughter's lover, after the barricades and saves him.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Daughter's lover




End file.
